Tímido
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Sólo un beso tan dulce como un pastel. RayMax. Shonen Ai.


_¡Qué tal! No estoy muy segura de qué intenté hacer… Mi pasado descanso escolar me la pasé viendo las tres temporadas de Beyblade (por segunda vez). Y en realidad eso no es bueno XD._

_He pasado tiempo fuera de los fics… y lo que es más hacía rato que no los hacía tan nenas D: el cielo se va a caer…_

_No sé si vaya a escribir más de estos chicos, y si lo hiciera me gustaría volver a mis retorcidos gustos... tal vez por eso sea un poco más difícil °3°. Pero bueno._

_Como sea…_

_**Advertencias:**__ Shonen-ai._

_**Pareja(s):**__ RayMax e indicios de KaiTakao._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Obviamente no me pertenecen estos chicos, porque si así fuera no habría mujeres en la serie °3° y sería meramente yaoi jojo~._

_Sin más… les dejo la lectura._

**Tímido.**

Ray Kon trabajaba en una repostería. Era la cabeza del cuerpo de reposteros.

Era normal verle atendiendo la caja registradora, pues el establecimiento sólo contaba con 5 trabajadores, siendo todos chefs, por lo tanto cambiaban de puesto semanalmente y con suerte cada tres días así que los menús variaban.

Pero lo curioso no era que sólo hubieran pocos trabajadores o el hecho de que el dueño y jefe de la repostería fuera Kai Hiwatari, futuro heredero de las Industrias Hiwatari, no nada de eso le parecía extraño a Ray. Lo que llamaba la atención del chino era cierta persona.

Siempre estaba ahí cuando abrían el establecimiento y siempre pedía alguno de los postres que él preparaba. Y cuando se quedaba a comer siempre se sentaba en una mesa que se localizaba al fondo frente al mostrador, de manera que cuando Ray levantaba la mirada de la caja registradora cruzaban sus miradas.

Lo raro de ese día era que esa persona no se había presentado en lo que iba del día. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pensaba el ambarino mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj. Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó y por instinto dirigió la mirada a quien entraba, sonriendo inconscientemente.

Un chico de cabello rubio de blanca piel nacarada y con unos bellos orbes azul eléctrico se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, respirando agitadamente.

Ray continuaba mirándole, con una sonrisa divertida. Dio un respingo cuando el recién llegado le miró. Parpadeó un par de veces al notar el extraño comportamiento por parte del rubio. Le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa provocando que el recién llegado se sorprendiera un poco y –si no se equivocaba- intentó evitar su mirada, mirando a cualquier lado. Segundos pasaron para que el ojiazul entrara completamente y se fuera a sentar donde siempre lo hacía.

Le siguió con la mirada, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle en su caminar y en su actuar. Ese chico era, sin duda, alguien especial. Durante todo ese tiempo que él iba al establecimiento la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se opacaba. Era peculiar, pero a Ray le gustaba eso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Raúl, quien llegaba con la nota del pedido del recién llegado. Le dio un vistazo al pedido y después al blanquecino, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. El rubio le sonrió con un ligero tono rosa en sus pómulos. Ray rió y entró a la cocina ante la mirada confundida de su compañero de trabajo. El chico había pedido otro de los postres que él preparaba.

Una vez que terminó el postre le tendió el plato a Raúl, quien llevó la orden. Miró con interés al ojiazul. ¿Qué tipo de expresión pondría? Esperó ansioso a que el chico le diera una probada al pastelillo. El rubio tomó uno de los cubiertos y lo pasó por una de las orillas del pastelillo arrancándole un pedazo, lo llevó hasta su boca; mantuvo la punta del tenedor en su boca mientras los sabores se deshacían en ella, sonrió apretando los labios ante el sabor y sus mejillas tomaron color. Ray se había ocultado tras la caja registradora mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos. Lindo. Sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder. Eso había sido demasiado lindo.

Pasaron varios días, la rutina siguió siendo la misma.

Agarró uno de los mandiles localizados en el armario. Lo amarró a su cintura y salió del cuarto. Kai le había hecho tomar el puesto de mesero. Una vez fuera se encontró con Raúl y su hermana Julia. Les avisó sobre la alineación de ese día. Raúl estaría en la caja y Julia en la cocina; Zeo faltaría por lo tanto Raúl debería cubrirlo si faltaban manos en la cocina.

El día se pasó lento. La rutina cambió de nuevo, el chico no había llegado y ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Ray no pudo evitar inquietarse. No había mucha clientela ese día, por lo tanto Julia salía de la cocina a platicar con su hermano y con el chico de ojos ámbar.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes en el mostrador. Al notar quién era, la chica del grupo miró al oriental viendo una clara sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sonrió para sí y una risilla se le escapó. El recién llegado tomó asiento, donde siempre lo hacía; el de mirada felina se encaminó hacia él. Raúl miró a su hermana confundido, pero ella no dijo nada y volvió a la cocina.

Volvió con el pedido escrito en la libreta; comenzó a sentirse extraño, la cara le ardía, las manos le sudaban y su respiración era apresurada. Lo cierto era que no era la primera vez que se sentía así, llevaba varios días con eso. La campanilla de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró con interés al cliente, era un chico de cabellos azules sujetados en una coleta de piel morena y de ojos rojizos. Le siguió hasta que tomara asiento, después levantó la mirada al segundo piso esperando ver al joven bicolor pero no estaba ahí. Bajó la mirada y se volteó para con Raúl, asustándose en el proceso pues el chico de mirada amatista estaba a un lado de Raúl.

El joven Hiwatari sonrió burlón, Ray le miró reprobatoriamente avergonzado por el reciente susto. El ruso-japonés le miró con detenimiento, el chino sonrió y se encaminó al recién llegado. Una vez en su mesa le dejó el menú, con una nota dentro de éste. Cuando regresó al mostrador el mayor seguía ahí, la razón era que había llegado más gente por lo tanto había mandado a Raúl a la cocina. Ray fue a tomar los pedidos ayudado de Kai. El chino fue a la cocina para preparar la orden del chico rubio, Kai permaneció tras el mostrador.

Ya eran las 19:10 horas, a las ocho cerraban. Mientras Ray entregaba las cuentas a los clientes Kai tomó una con interés. Levantó la mirada, viendo al chico rubio; notó que seguía con la mirada los movimientos del felino y sonrió de medio lado. Dejó la nota sobre el mostrador no sin antes dejar debajo de ella un papel.

Ray regresó al mostrador, tomó la siguiente nota y la entregó. Intercambió miradas y sonrisas con el chico rubio y se regresó para entregar la última nota perteneciente al chico de cabellos azul tormenta. Regresó al mostrador y se dejó caer levemente sobre éste. Había sido bastante pesado.

El chico rubio tomó la nota y comenzó a sacar el dinero. Dejó las cosas sobre la pequeña charola donde le habían entregado la nota pero antes de depositarlas notó un papel con algo escrito. Lo sostuvo y lo leyó, sonrojándose en el proceso. Levantó la mirada, el chico de cabello bicolor le mantuvo la mirada y la desvió hacia el pelinegro. El chico rubio tragó saliva nervioso y sintió cómo la sangre le subía al rostro.

Tras recoger las notas y el dinero comenzó a acomodar todo el lugar. Kai le había dejado encargado el cerrar el establecimiento. Había salido con prisa justo al momento en que el chico de ojos rojizos había salido. Sonrió inconscientemente, una risilla se le escapó. Sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Miró todo el lugar, pero detuvo su recorrido con la mirada en cuanto vio que aún permanecía alguien ahí. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Metió las manos en los bolsillos del mandil, notó la ausencia de cierto papelito que había hecho en un corto momento de ocio. ¿Dónde estaba? Se petrificó.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio el cual se encontraba jugando con un papelito en sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldijo a Kai. Suspiró resignado, no podía hacer ya nada.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría y sinceramente prefería dejarlo así. Salió de atrás del mostrador y apagó las luces del establecimiento, dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida al lado de la caja. Se dirigió a la mesa del ojiazul, el cual le miró una vez se detuvo frente a él. El ambarino se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a su altura y con el dedo índice le indicó acercarse, como si un secreto le fuera a contar. El chico así lo hizo, se acercó, sintiendo la respiración del chino sobre su rostro.

No sabía que hacía, y no quería intentar saberlo. Simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se moviera. Tomó la barbilla del rubio y le besó, un toque sencillo y casto. Se alejó lo necesario para poder ver su rostro. Estaba paralizado, comenzó a tomar un color rojo brillante. Ray no pudo evitar reírse. El menor bajó la cabeza.

Comenzó a incorporarse, no estaba seguro si el chico lo había tomado mal o no. Pero se vio interrumpido por un par de manos sujetando el cuello de su camisa. Sus manos temblaban y mantenía apretados los labios.

-¿Po… dría… re-repetir? –Tartamudeó, aún con la cabeza baja.

Ray se sorprendió por la pregunta, que más que eso parecía una petición. Sonrió cálidamente. Sostuvo las manos del rubio entra las suyas, apretándolas suavemente. Y buscó sus labios. El ojiazul levantó el rostro un poco. El ambarino no le respondió y simplemente depositó otro beso en sus labios rosados. Se separaron tras unos segundos.

Se miraron cómplices, sonriéndose.

Dulce timidez.

**FIN**

_Bien… No estoy segura de qué intenté hacer. Si te preguntas sobre el título de este fic está ligeramente basado en la canción "Shy" de Sonata Arctica._

_No te obligaré a dejarme review, tú sabes lo que quieres hacer. Las críticas constructivas son bien aceptadas, puesto que he cambiado mi redacción con el tiempo…_

_Me gustan los fics con estructura como la que he usado. Más descripción que diálogos –suspira- simplemente me embelesan~_

_No intentes comprender si hubo un antes, me gusta escribir fics donde sólo es el momento lo interesante, sin necesidad de saber qué pasó o qué pasará._

_Y eso… hay pequeños detalles que olvidé poner, pero esto no estaba planeado, así que supongo que eso normal._

_Olvidé lo que iba a decir, así que me despido._

_¡Sean Felices! Jurujuju~_


End file.
